


Naruto -eyes  and ears

by bonkersbimbo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonkersbimbo/pseuds/bonkersbimbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot i wrote when was bored. it's kinda angsty. don't know if I should write a sequel to it. let me know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naruto -eyes  and ears

Naruto- eyes and ears

Contary to belief Naruto wasn't eyes of shocking blue never told lies. They had seen it all. they saw the hurt and distrust in the villagers towards him. his eyes neber let him forget the past. The glimpsesof his past was always there, behind his eyes. They remembered everything. His traumatic childhood. The hate, the constant beatings and even on several occasions rape. His eyes never let him forget. Through it all his smile never faded, nevr faultered and was always hollow. Not that anyone noticed.

Hie ears picked up everything around him. They heard everyones whispers of hurt towards him when he was only a child. they picked up on the jeers and laughs directed at him. His ears heard his childhood cries at night. The screams of the past. He heard every word. Every sound. His mask stayed on. Never giving him away.

Both his eyes and ears began to notice the change. They heard and saw the new respect for him. They saw the looks of happiness when he defeated Gaara. They heard the praise of finding Tsunade. For once he knew what happiness was. His eyes saw it all. His ears tingled from the comments of love.

It didn't last long. After he failed to bring Sasuke back his eyes and ears once again felt sadness.

His eyes saw his team mates fall.

His ears heard it was all his fault.

His eyes saw the smirks if those who once again began to beat him.

His ears heard there hatred.

He felt and saw it.

The hatred

The fear.

Naruto gave up after his last attempt to save Sasuke. He realised that his eyes and ears DID lie. They let his believe Sasukes wordslast time they meant. They let him believe he was going home with him. They let them believe Sasuke when he said he loved him. What a fool he'd been.

So thats why he was here. His 16th birthday. His favourite place, waiting in the dark. No one had said anything to him all week. His mp3 player blarring in his ears. Sitting on the railing ontop of the Hokage Monument. He closed his eyes. He knew what he had to do. He knew what he wanted to do. A tear slid down his face as he realised that everyone would be happier if he did.

With that Naruto pushed himself off the railing. He eyes saw nothing except the ground approaching fast. His ears only heard his music. He heard a scream. as he reached his final end he wondered who cared enough to scream as it had not been him.

His ears never heard the footsteps behind him.

They never heard the people scream as he jumped.

His eyes hadn't seen them approach.

They never saw the panic.

Once he hit the ground he never saw the people run to him.

He never heard them crying.

He never saw those blood red eyes fill with tears as arms cradled him.

He never felt the tears touch his face.

He never felt that bone crushing hug.

He never felt the lips brush against his.

He never heard the gasps

and most importantly his ears didn't let him hear the last words said to him.

Everyone else did.

Sasuke held the blonde in his arms. Crying. He was too late. He kissed Naruto one last time remembering the last night the had spent together, and for the first time he showed emotion. He held Narutos lifeless body closer.

"I'm sorry Dobe...I love you."


End file.
